Leaving Volterra
by MrsLowry
Summary: After the incident with the Cullens, Aro becomes jealous of the power they hold. Edward and Bella are powerful; and now they have a daughter with a gift. Sure, her gift isn't much; but she does have one. This leads Aro on a quest to find a human woman..
1. Murder and Intoxication

Today is my birthday; I'm turning twenty-six. My name is Jaleii Syleen Bowltry. This day is no different than any other; I'm single, with no family. My parents died when I was young, and I am an only child. I moved to Kansas when I was seventeen to live with my grandma; she died three years ago. I'm the director of 'Kids of the Meadow'; a child care center. I spend most nights working late, but not tonight. I'm going home and spending the night by myself; probably watching some lame movies.

I got off work at six thirty and headed home. I decided to stop at the local pizza shop and get a large Buffalo Chicken pizza; they're my favorite. It's my birthday, why not treat myself to something good? When I walked into the living room, I plopped down on the couch, setting the pizza on the coffe table, and turned on the TV. The news was on; looked like an interesting story so I turned it up.

"The last three days has become the highest murder rate in Kansas in such a short period of time. The cause of the deaths are unknown, but the cops do believe they are linked. All victims have been dumped in random places, all with crecent shaped scars on their bodies." The reporter continued, but what she had already said shocked me so much that I didn't hear the rest. Three days - highest murder rate ... I couldn't wrap my mind around this fact. How?

The next few days went pretty much the same; minus the getting off at six thirty. I got home around ten every night and turned on the news. Each night, the murder rates went up. I was beginning to get very scared. Why on earth could or would someone kill this many people? It had to be more than one person doing it.

Friday night, my co-worker Anna asked me to come over for a party at her house; her boyfriend got a new job and they were celebrating. I agreed; I could use a night out. A lot of the girls that work at the center were there. I enjoyed being around them; they were all really nice girls. The only thing I didn't like was the drinking. I don't drink; never have. I think it's a disgusting thing, my dad did it.

That's the only thing I remember about my dad; that he drank. I remember it was so bad that he would beat my mom and molest me because of it. I think that's what messed me up; what made me so unlovable. I repel men now. I think they all know I'm 'used goods' and messed up in the head. I'm scared of relationships. I'm afraid a man will end up like my father; beating me and molesting our child. I can't bear the thoughts. Being around all the drinking made me think of him; I had to leave early.

When I got home, I grabbed a glass of tea and sat on the porch. My house is amazing; my grandma left it to me when she left. It's a victorian house, light blue with white shutters. The porch wraps around. I live in the country, so there is a great view all around the house; no matter what part of the porch you sit on. I decided to sit in the back, the field has no trees and lets the stars shine brighter. Plus, the lights of the road and the city don't reflect back here.

-----Aro's POV-----

As we left Washington, we decided to travel around the country; allowing the guard to feed in many more places than usual. I had been thinking a lot since we left. The Cullen family has an amazing gift. Those children were able to reproduce, save the girl, and all three have powers. I don't understand how one family can be so purely lucky. This had me pondering the idea of producing my own child. For this, I would need to find a woman who would surely have powers when changed. This was the reason behind my wanting to travel around this misreable country; though I didn't tell anyone. I surely don't want my wife to know; but she spends all her time with Caius and Marcus' wives, she'll never notice. If I succeed, I can play it off as the guard finding her; what a wonderful idea. _Brilliant, Aro. _I thought to myself.

We had been traveling now for three weeks. We passed through Idaho, Wyoming, Colorado, Nebraska, and now Kansas. We are headed to Missouri now; should pass the line sometime during the night. I have been feeding quite often, only because I've been looking for some talent. Each woman I found, I had to kill. None of them posessed any talent though; poor things, they wouldn't have to die if they were talented. Ugh, passing through the country is so boring; no food, atleast that would give me something to do.

That's when it hit; the most sweet human scent I have ever smelt. The smell consumed me; I followed it to the back of a house. I slowly and quietly rounded the back and there sat a lovely woman; beautiful. I had never seen a human so beautiful. She had long light red hair; I could see the exact color, even in this dark of a night. The stars were reflecting on her tanned face. She had big green eyes; sadness filled them. She was sipping a cup of sweetened tea; it was ruining her smell. She smelt of lilacs and chocolate; an odd combination to a human, but it was intoxicating to me. She was looking at the stars.

I wanted nothing more than to talk to her. I wasn't just interested in her talent now; her eyes had me so drawn, as did her scent. I wanted to consume her sent more and more. I wanted to talk to her; to find out what makes her so sad. I slowly approached, stopping at the edge of the porch.


	2. Lust and Adoration

I sat silently on the porch remembering the thoughts I had at the party. Tears were streaming steadily down my cheeks; the memories of my father were so painful. There were so many years I would curl myself into a ball and cry myself to sleep. He left wounds so deep that I don't think I'll ever heal. To me, this means I'll be alone forever. These thoughts make me break my silence. My tears are coming faster and are bigger; I can't help but sob.

He used to come into my room at night after my mother had fallen asleep. I was ten when it started; he would tell me how much he loved me. He said he loved me more than her. He would tell me how she didn't satisfy him; how he'd made love to her, but felt nothing. I was ten, I had no idea what he was talking about. I don't know if he imagined I was someone else, or if he really felt that way toward me. I never made a noise. Every time he touched me, tears would fall. He would wipe them away; telling me the pain would end soon. What I didn't know then, was that he meant the pain of having my mother there. Every night was the same; first my breasts, then my bottom. After what felt like hours of touching me, though it was mere minutes; he would begin to - in his words - make love to me. I never made a sound.

I suffered this replay every night for six years. When I was sixteen years old, my father killed my mother. After he did, he told me that we could finally be together. I think that's what really made me realize that he was sick; sure I knew he was before that, but he killed my mother. He killed her to be with me. I was his daughter; he was my father. Ew. I'm not sure why I never said anything to my mother; maybe I was scared to hurt her? The day he killed her, I lost it. I called the cops; not only did I turn him in for murdering her, but for molesting me. He ended up in prison. He only lasted six months before he was brutally murdered; apparrently they don't like child molesters there.

I sighed and wiped my tears. It's been ten years since it happened and I'm still not over it. I don't think I ever will be. This has truly screwed me up in the head; no man will ever want me. Maybe I should go see a shrink; I hear they work miracles. Who knows, maybe someone could want me after I did. _Stop it Jaleii_, I told myself. _Stop thinking of it. Stop making yourself sick over it. He's gone, you'll never have to deal with him again._ I sighed again. I looked down at my cup, empty. I need to pee anyways, might as well get a refill. I could spend hours out here; I think I will tonight.

I stood there on the porch in the pitch black, leaning against the rail. It was a beautiful night; so many stars shining above. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" A strange voice called out to me. Startled, I looked in the direction of the voice. "Yes -Yes, it's very beautiful." I saw he was looking at the sky as well. _He_ was beautiful. His pale skin shone in the dark night. His bright red eyes, so frightening; yet, I was not afraid. My hands were resting on the railing, he walked closer placing his hands next to mine. "May I?" He asked as he reached for my hand. I'm not sure why, but I let him. He placed his palm in my palm, closing his eyes. "Aah." Was all he said, then moved his hand from mine. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" His voice was so amazing. I could not resist; I wanted to listen to him talk.

----Aro's POV----

After watching her for a while, I took a deep breath and decided to talk to her. I've never been nervous of talking to a human before; not that I talk to many. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked. I startled her; she had no idea I was standing here with her. "Yes -Yes, it's very beautiful." she replied in a soft, beautiful voice. She has the most beautiful voice, especially for a human. I slowly glided up her porch stairs and stood next to her. Her eyes were still so sad; I had the strongest desire to know why she was so sad. I couldn't ask her why; I didn't want to sound rude. Instead, I asked her if I could touch her hand. Of course she would say yes, my beauty leads everyone to do what I want.

I raised her hand into mine, placing our palms together. I could see the pain her father had caused her; the pain that etched her face when I first saw her. She was thinking of him tonight. He was put in jail and murdered just under ten years ago. She still holds so much anger for him; and for herself for not telling her mother. She has fear; fear that she'll never find anyone to love, that no one will ever love her. She thinks she's unlovable. What a mistaken young woman; any man would be crazy not to fall in love with her. She is so passionate about her work. She loves the children she cares for. She cares deeply for them and their families; as well as her employees. She hosts dinners for her employees monthly to show them her appreciation. She has so much anger, passion, and love all coursing through her body; so much that it could be so strong as a power. She could very well be one who manipulates others feelings toward someone else.

As I pulled my hand away from hers, I gave a simple "Aah." She gave me the cutest confused look I'd ever seen. She didn't understand that I had seen her whole life flash before my eyes. Though I knew everything about her, I felt I needed to know more; though I'm not sure why I thought that was possible. I just wanted to be near her. Even with my throat scorching, I didn't care; I wanted to know her. More than just wanting to produce a child with her; I wanted her. "Would you like to go for a walk with me?" I asked, knowing she would immediately say yes. She shook her head; I'm not sure she knew what to say, or that she could even speak.

"What is your name, my dear?" I asked, though I already knew her name, and everything else there was to know about her. "Jaleii, and what is yours?" She replied nervously. "My name is Aro." I said with a smile. "What a beautiful name." She was in awe, it was obvious. We walked for a short while; though I could walk forever and never tire, I could tell it was tiring for her. We talked for hours. At sunrise, we moved the conversation inside.

I had snuck out during the early morning while she used the human facilities. I needed to tell my guard to go on; I had a project to work on that would not require their attention. Jane asked to stay; she was quite posessive of me. I told her this did not require her assistance and she needed to return home. I did, however, tell her to keep anyone of interest and take them home; I would return shortly and inspect her findings. I told them all to enjoy their trip home; take it slow, eat as often as they would like.

I could feel the manly hormones rising in my body; I didn't know how much longer I could restrain myself. I wanted this woman's body in a way I had never wanted another. The lust was taking over; though I'm not sure it was purely lust, but maybe love. I had been with her for a mere twelve hours, and already I was feeling that I was in love with her. How strange what this woman was doing to my emotions; and she didn't even have extra abilities yet, as she was still a human. Ah, the potential of this woman.

----Jaleii's POV----

I'm not sure how long I spent talking to Aro before I fell asleep. When I woke, I half expected him to be gone; he wasn't. When I opened my eyes, I found him sitting there staring at me. It was like he had never slept. I'm not sure what it was I saw in his eyes, but it was something I'd never seen before; atleast not when someone was looking at me. It looked as if it was adoration. Isn't that the way I should be looking at him? I adored him; he was beautiful, charming, and understanding. I don't know why, but I felt the need to tell him about everything in my life. I gave him every gory detail of my horrid life. He never looked bored or disgusted. He never seemed bothered by my nonstop talking. He just continued to ask questions.

Though I had been longing to hear him talk; he didn't talk much, only when he needed to urge me to talk more. When he did speak though, it was mesmorizing. Even more than wanting to hear his voice; I wanted to touch him. At one point during the night, I almost reached up and touched his face. I'm not sure what stopped me; fear, maybe? I'd never felt before like I felt with him; I'd never even been around a man this long. We had spent twelve hours together before I finally fell asleep. We talked til' mid morning. Ah, what a beautiful man.


	3. Divorce and Weddings

It had been three weeks since Aro had arrived at my home. We had spent every waking moment together; though it seemed as if he never slept. He came to my work with me; somehow he managed to forge documents showing he was an inspector. We did nothing but talk all day everyday. He was interested in every detail of my life; I'm not quite sure why, though. I'm not that interesting. Why any man would be that interested in me is, well, beyond me - but, here he is, asking more and more everyday. I don't know how he came up with so many things to ask. I barely thought of thirty questions over the three week period.

He was honest with me, maybe too honest. He told me he was married. He told me he had no desire to be with her; that he was bored now, that she barely tried to seduce he anymore. He told me he was attracted to me, though I'm not sure why.

Finally, I had to ask. "Aro, may I ask you a question."

"Certainly, Jaleii. You can ask me anything, always." He replied, confused, I think.

"Why is it that you like me? What I mean is - I just don't understand. No man has ever acted this way toward me." My voice was so shaky.

He looked at me silently for a moment, then grabbed my hand. "My dearest Jaleii" He began. His voice, and the way he talked - it was like he was from centuries ago. "You are beautiful, smart, and so caring. Any man who would pass you up is indeed headed for a miserable life." He smiled as he pulled my hand to his lips. The coldness of his body no longer affected me the way it did when he first arrived. It is strange though, his skin is always so cold; maybe I'll get the nerve to ask about that someday too.

The days seemed to pass into weeks and the weeks into months. Soon, it had been a year. I don't think we had ever reached the 'dating' point; though we moved much farther than that. It seemed like we had known one another our whole lives; like childhood friends who were now married. No, we weren't married, nor childhood friends - it just seemed as though we were. Strange though, the day that marked a year - Aro asked for my hand in marriage.

"But Aro, you are already married. How do you expect me to marry you, especially knowing what I do?"

"My dearest, please. You know I do not love her any longer. She has not held my heart for a while; you have."

"I just don't-" He broke me off with a passionate kiss. I tried to pull away to finish telling him that I couldn't do it morally, knowing he was married. It did not work, I couldn't break myself away; not only was I not strong enough, I just _couldn't_ do it - I didn't want to.

"If I divorce her?" He pleaded with me, he wanted me to marry him so badly. "Please Jaleii, please say you will marry me if I divorce her."

"Okay. Okay, Aro. I will marry you if you divorce her."

It took three months to get things in order for the divorce. She wasn't taking it very well; she wanted everything. I'd heard of vengeful women, but I'd never met one - though I didn't meet her. Aro was not difficult though, he gave her everything she wanted. He said he would give everything he had just to be with me. Finally, after six months of fighting with her, it was done.

On April 12th, 2008 I was married to Aro. That night, we made the most passionate love I could have never imagined. Yes, I really mean never imagined. I never thought making love would be so - so breathtakingly amazing. Sure, I thought it would be great at some point when I was in love, but I could never imagine what it was truly like. Maybe that's just because it was Aro. His body, his tounge, his breath, everything about him; everything he did, it was perfect. It seemed like everything I did was as well; I'd never seen a man react that way - Not that I'd seen many.


End file.
